The disclosed invention relates generally to antenna systems, and more particularly to an inflated reflector antenna structure.
Space deployable antenna structures include metal mesh designs that are heavy, bulky, difficult to package and deploy, and generally expensive to construct. Further, such mesh antennas would be difficult to implement as large antennas.
Other space deployable antenna structures include inflatable antennas wherein an inflatable structure forms a reflective surface. Known inflatable antenna structures have an antenna profile that tends to change, which impairs the properties of the antenna.
An antenna is disclosed, which includes an inflatable flexible enclosed envelope having a curved wall transparent to RF, the curved wall ending at first and second opposing edges. An RF reflective coating is disposed on the curved wall. A catenary support frame supports the first and second edges and maintains the curved wall in a predetermined shape when the envelope is inflated. A support structure is provided to support a feed array illuminating the RF reflective coating with RF energy.